


Don't Treat Me Like A Girl

by gurajiorasu



Series: Twelve Fics For Ohmiya SK's Twelfth Anniversary [10]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I might be the uke in our relationship but dammit, Oh chan, I'm as man as you are. I can take care of myself just fine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Treat Me Like A Girl

“Oh chan, I swear to God I’m not a girl, so if you could stop treating me like one, it would be great.”

Nino was, by all means, neither weak nor spoilt. If anything, he was independent and responsible. That’s why being treated like he was weak and fragile pretty much irritates him.  
The worst was Ohno liked to treat him the way he really hated. Entering the second month of their relationship, Nino just couldn’t take it anymore.

Ohno, who had run around the car to open the driver’s door for Nino and offered his hand to be held, lost his smile in an instant, “I don’t treat you like a girl.”

Nino just rolled his eyes and stepped out the car. He locked the car and proceeded to their shared apartment without waiting for Ohno, dodging Ohno’s attempt to hold his hand along the way.

“I don’t treat you like a girl,” Ohno repeated once they’re both inside the apartment, “I- hey, why are you mad at me suddenly?”

“You treat me as if I’m a fragile little thing. You open the door for me like I’m a princess, you cover me when we’re on train, you forbid me to walk alone on a sidewalk, you even hold my hand as if you’re afraid I’m going to get lost- for God’s sake, Ohno Satoshi, I’m a grown up man!”

Ohno gaped.

Nino grunted and continued to their bedroom, “I might be the uke in our relationship but dammit, Oh chan, I’m as man as you are. I can take care of myself just fine.”

Ohno sighed, “Ni-”

“Sometimes I wonder if you forget that I’m not a girl,” Nino didn’t care that Ohno was about to talk to him.

“Nino-”

“And really, it’s annoy-”

“Nino!” Ohno snapped finally. He took Nino by the shoulders and made Nino face him, “Listen. What you’ve mentioned earlier wasn’t me treating you like a girl.”  
“Then what? It feels like that.”

Ohno massaged his temple. It was depressing.  
“Nino. You know that diamond is one of the toughest material in the world, right?”

“What’s the correlation-”

“Do you let it lying around? Even when you know it wouldn’t get scratched?”

Nino didn’t get it but he answered it anyway, “Of course not, it’s expensive.”

“You will put it on a velvet box, handle it with care, and pretty much guard it, right?”

“Yes. But really, I don’t understand-”

“The same goes to you. But if diamond could be bought by money, you’re not. Therefore you’re more precious than a thousand diamonds. And that, Kazunari, is the reason why I treat you like that,” Ohno said it fiercely, firmly.  
Then, he sighed as if he regretted using a high tone to Nino, “But I see you don’t like it. Then fine, I won’t do it anymore. Now take the gift and let’s get going to Aiba’s house, everyone’s waiting.”

Nino needed a few seconds to recover. He was shocked. His heart was buzzing. There was a warm feeling bubbling in the pit of his stomach. The sight of Ohno making his way out of their bedroom with slumped shoulders made him felt a lump on his throat.

Nino took the gift and hurried himself out. Ohno was already waiting by the door, looking upset. Ohno opened the door and walked ahead, hands in his pocket as if to restrain them from searching for Nino’s.

Nino locked the door and half-ran to catch up with Ohno. He put the gift on his left hand and his right hand pulled Ohno’s left out of the pocket. Once it was out, Nino held it. Tight.

Ohno turned to look at Nino, then to their joined hands, then back to Nino, as if he was asking what was happening.

Nino looked down, hiding his embarrassment, and kept on walking.

Ohno stopped, “I thought you don’t like it?”

Nino only whispered, “I’m sorry. I like it,” he tugged Ohno’s hand and squeezed it tighter as if he was seeking for protection and strength, “I love you.”

Ohno smiled and released Nino’s hand. He circled his arm around Nino’s waist and pulled the younger closer.

Nino let him be and leaned closer instead.

Ohno pecked Nino’s top of the head and said, “It’s okay. I love you too.”  



End file.
